1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In some image-forming apparatuses of an electrophotography type, a casing that encases an image-holding member for holding an electrostatic latent image is removably installed in an apparatus main body that contains a developing device for supplying developer to the image-holding member. In such an image-forming apparatus, when a user inserts the casing to a predetermined position in the apparatus main body, the image-holding member and the developing device are brought into a proper positional relationship relative to each other, so that forming of an image can be carried out. In such an image-forming apparatus, it is necessary to protect externally exposed parts when the casing is inserted into or removed from the image-forming apparatus.